Jaune the Vagabond (Adopted by Le MAO XXIV)
by PolarKarma-No.777
Summary: Who was he? Jaune... maybe... It didn't matter to him, he didn't care. Whether he chose to or didn't, he doesn't know much about his past. All that he knew, his family burned and he had no one to go to. He simply chose a direction and walked. This will lead him off a cliff and into a Mess Hall of Atlas Academy. Will he ever find out who he was? And will he regret knowing?
1. Chapter 1: Feel Despair

His name was… Jaune… possibly. He didn't know. Not like anyone could correct him. His family burned, his friends nonexistent, and he's been alone for… Months were the ones with three-hundred-and-sixty-five days, right? It didn't matter, he didn't care, and no one ever will…

 **XXX**

Jaune walked forward in silence on the dirt trail. The sun hung in the air and there was barely a cloud in the sky.

Jaune stood at a relatively tall height. He had a lean yet muscular build, and his skin was slightly tanned. His blond hair was at waist-length and was wild and unkempt. His eyes were azure blue and they just seemed dead. He wore tattered shirt and pants. His feet were bare and his soles were practically pitch-black. This "outfit" allowed his uncountable number of scars to be visible, alongside the White Fang brand on his back. Over his, very little, clothing, he wore a tattered white cloak that covered the lower half of his face and ended at his ankles. And in his hand, he held a sheathed blade, that had a black grip, a grey pommel, and a worn out cross-guard.

Where's he going? He didn't know nor did he care. He just needed to get away… and possibly, he did. He just didn't care enough to remember.

His eyes drifted and he caught a glimpse of a lofting tower in the distance. His eyes refocused on the trail ahead and he continued to walk. Until, a twig snapped and a Grimm howled.

Jaune slowly turned and met eyes with an Alpha Beowolf. He stood still as the Alpha began to step out onto the trail. The trees behind the Alpha bursted apart as its pack rushed in, splitting wood and kicking up dirt.

Jaune's right hand drifted to the grip of his sword. He pulled out the sword an inch from its sheath. The blade of the sword was an extremely dark black—instead shining in the light, the blade was so dark that it seemed to consume light.

Jaune's brows furrowed as he spoke in a gravelly voice, "Feel despair…" His head tilted forward, "This'll be a massacre."

The pack of the Alpha backed away from Jaune, seemingly afraid. The Alpha growled at its pack before ignoring them and stepping towards Jaune. The Alpha crouched down and lunged towards Jaune, the ground cracking underneath its feet. Whilst in the air, the Alpha reared its arm back to swipe at him.

As it swung, Jaune, in a single movement, side-stepped the attack and sliced off the Alpha's arm. The Alpha skidded across the ground, it let out a growl of pain. Jaune passed his blade to his other hand, dropping his sheath, and walked over to the Alpha's severed arm. He picked up the disintegrating arm and walked over to the fallen Alpha.

It tried to get up, but Jaune stabbed his blade through its abdomen-keeping it in place. Jaune lifted the arm and stabbed the Alpha, with its own claws, through its neck. Jaune straightened; ripping his blade from the Grimm and stepping away to pick up his sheath. His eyes drifted to the pack, eyes narrowed, as he sheathed his blade. The pack cowered and sprinted away.

Jaune gripped the sheathed sword in his left hand and he rolled his shoulders, his bones popping. He then spun on his heel and continued down the trail.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! This story will be traveling all over Remnant, so if you have a particular character that I might forget, that you want to see. Go ahead and mention them in the reviews. Otherwise, criticize away, and leave any words of wisdom in the reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Make Me Remember

Jaune shuffled on his feet as he continued down the trail, the lofting tower becoming more and more visible. His stomach grumbled, he placed a hand against his stomach as he kept moving forward. He shook his head and he looked at the tower. It looked strange, his eyes drifted to the base of the tower.

Jaune raised a brow, " _A school_?" And then, Jaune realized that his foot stepped onto nothing. He let out a curse before falling off the cliff's edge.

He wiped out his sword and plunged it into the cliff-face as an attempt to slow his fall. It didn't work, his fall continued at the same speed—his blade was too sharp.

Jaune felt a shiver go down his spine. He shifted his head to the side as a blast of Dust energy hit the cliff-face, where his head was. He looked over his shoulder, ripping his blade from the cliff, and he saw several automated cannons aimed in his direction. The cannons continued to fire. He whipped his blade about, deflecting the shots.

Jaune deflected a good amount, but, he missed one shot. The shot pierced his aura, and went straight through his left calf. He grunted in pain before pumping his aura into his right leg. He slammed it against the cliff-face, decimating the face, and launching himself, hopefully, out of range of the cannons.

He spun uncontrollably in the air before he crashed into a building.

XXX

Jaune's eyes fluttered open. He groaned, his aura was completely depleted, and he could feel the glass he crashed through piercing his skin. His sword was next to him, imbedded into the ground. He slowly began to get up, crushing glass and cutting up his skin further. He slowly raised his head and took in his surroundings.

He was in a building, that he knew for sure. There were several tables around him with extremely tall and wide windows lining the walls. His eyes drifted as he realized that he wasn't alone. Backed away from him, there were dozens of students, each one looking at him in curiosity and caution.

They all wore some sort of uniform: white long-sleeved shirts with dark-grey ties, grey pocket-vest jackets, and white dress gloves. And all the males wore long white trousers, while all the females wore gray leggings and knee-high black boots.

Jaune slowly got out of the glass and table splinters, groaning as his feet and exposed skin were cut. A masculine voice spoke, "Why is everyone just standing around?!"

Jaune looked up to see a guy running up to him. He had dark skin, and a lean build. His hair was black and bared a fade, three-railed haircut. His eyes were dark brown behind black rectangular sunglasses. He had an earring on his right ear and he wore the same uniform as the crowd. He stopped next to Jaune and began to help him up. "Are you okay?"

Jaune grunted as he helped him onto his feet, "D-Dandy…"

He looked over to the crowd, "Neon! Get his sword!"

A girl ran from the crowd, "Yeah, I got it." She had light skin, a pink-furred cat-tail, and a lean build. She had waist-length, red-orange hair with two light-blue streaks in her bangs, and turquoise-colored eyes. And she wore the same uniform as everybody else.

Neon stopped, staring at the blade. She seemed uneasy by the mere sight of the blade. She shook her head before ripping the blade from the ground. She looked around before finding and picking up a sheath. She sheathed the blade and handed it to the guy.

The guy threw Jaune's arm over his shoulder, "Go get one of the professors, and meet me at the infirmary."

Neon gave him a two-finger salute before running off.

The guy helped Jaune walked forward. He smiled at Jaune, patting his chest, "What's your name?"

Jaune spoke weakly, "Jaune."

He smiled, "Flynt." He chuckled, "Come on, let's get you some help."

 **XXX**

General James Ironwood and Atlas Specialist Winter Schnee stood outside the Infirmary, looking through a window at the… patient.

James had pale-ish skin and a muscular build. His eyes were grey and his hair was black and grey. He wore a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat with a red necktie, black sweater, a white glove on his right hand, white slacks, and black boots.

Winter had fair skin and a modest build. Her hair was pure white, and was retained in a neat bun with a parted bang over the right side of her face. Her eye color was a light blue. She wore a white, sleeveless, pinstriped dress shirt with a red jewel around her collar; a jean-blue vest with silver buttons over it; black gloves ending at her mid-forearm; a navy belt; white slacks, and thigh-high, grey-ish blue, high-heeled boots. Over all of it, she wore a closed, white trench coat, that ended at her mid-calf. The sleeves of the coat were slashed allowing full view of her shoulders, biceps, and elbow, and they were tucked into her gloves. And attached to the back of her belt, she had a transparent, pleated skirt and had several navy belts stretching to her boots and her thighs.

James looked at Flynt and Neon, "You two have done a good thing, well done." He nodded to them, "Class will be starting soon." Flynt and Neon saluted him and walked away. When they were gone, he rubbed his chin and looked at the patient, "Schnee, report."

Winter saluted, "The doctor has informed me that his entire body is covered by scar tissue. So much, that he can't properly estimate how old they are. The patient himself has been investigated, there are no 'missing' nor 'dead' citizens of Atlas named Jaune. The White-Fang-based branding on his back suggests that he was a captured by White Fang. He could've been used as a slave, gladiator, or, possibly, even some sort of experiment."

James nodded to Winter, signaling her to be at ease, "His sword?"

Winter nodded, "A simple sword. He's wielded it on Grimm so much that the Grimms' 'essence' marks the blade permanently."

James looked at Winter, brows raised, "That's… _rare_ , even today." He looked in to the Infirmary and saw Jaune sit up, "It seems it is time to see how he acts."

James and Winter entered the room. James walked up to the patient, "Hello."

Jaune's eyes drifted between the two, he spoke with an uncaring tone, "Hi."

James kneeled next to the patient's bed, "What's your name?"

Jaune scratched the back of his head as he thought, "Jaune."

James looked Jaune in the eyes, "Do you have _any_ recollection of how you ended up here? Or where you got that brand?"

Jaune's whole body began to twitch, "B-Brand…" He grunted as he grabbed his head, his own finger nails digging into his head. A pained expression on his face, "T-The White Fang…" Tears began to roll down his face. And then, suddenly, he stopped, his body stopped moving and his expression went neutral.

James put a hand on Jaune's shoulder, a concerned look, "Are you ok-"

His voice was completely neutral and void of any emotion, " _P-Please…_ don't make _me_ remember…"

"I-I'm sorry. You don't… need to. It's okay. You're… fine."

Jaune's hands fell from his head. His tears stopped and he slowly shook his head. His expression shifted back to his original one, "W-What…" He wiped his face, obviously confused by his tears, "-happened?"

James stood, taking a step back. He and Winter bore the same confused expression.

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "What?"

James shook his head, "N-Nothing." He turned and began to leave, "Schnee." With that, the two left the room.

Jaune tilted his head, "What's with _them_?" His eyes narrowed and he scratched the back of his head, "Who am _I_ talking to?"

James and Winter exited the room, leaving Jaune to confuse himself. James cupped his chin as he paced in the hallway.

Winter looked at the General, "Sir? What _was_ that?"

James continued to pace, "I think…" He rubbed his chin, "Spilt Personality Disorder coupled with Post-Traumatic Amnesia."

Winter was shocked, "R-Really?"

James sighed, "I've seen before actually…" James's brows furrowed, "Good men and women. _But_ they were _soldiers_."

Winter looked at him, worryingly, "Sir?"

James stomped his foot, "H-He's a _child_! The _same age_ of _our students_!"

"Sir?"

James growled, "What did _those savages_ do to him?"

Winter was silent.

James calmed, thinking, "I'm meeting with Ozpin and I'll be leaving tonight." He looked at Winter, "Can you house him while I'm gone?"

Winter was slightly taken aback, "I-I'm sorry, sir?"

"Can you _house him_ while _I'm gone_?"

Winter slowly answered, "I-I suppose so."

James nodded, "Good." He stopped pacing, "If your father has an issue, he can contact _me_."

Winter shook her head, "B-But, sir, if I may?"

"Yes, Schnee?"

She gestured to Jaune through the glass plain, "Why _him_? Why are you going to _such lengths_?"

James looked at her as if she had slapped him, "He's a _child_ , Winter. Same as our _students_." He rubbed his face before gesturing to Jaune, "If he was one of _our_ students, how _far_ would _you_ go? And if _you can't see it_ then, what if it was _your sister_ or _your brother_?"

Winter looked at him, "I-I…" She sighed and slowly nodded, "understand, sir."

James nodded, "Good." He rubbed his chin, "And as _you are_ a professor here as well. I'll personally give him a temporary enrollment so you can bring him here."

Winter nodded, "Yes, sir."

James looked in to the Infirmary, "Once the doctor finishes looking him over, we should take him into the city before your home."

"Why?"

James cupped his chin, "Well, unless, you _want_ him to arrive in _your_ house in the _rags_ he has…"

Winter nodded, "Understood, sir."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! This chapter wrote itself really. Kinda just flowed out. By the way, that Infirmary bit was a bit painful to write. So, yeah, Jaune's pretty f****d up. Anyway, addressing the despair line, there is a reason to why he said that. You'll find out in due time. So criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review! Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tonight

Jaune now sat in a limo with, who he now knew as, Winter. He now wore a grey sweatshirt, pants, and shoes. His cloak and other "clothing" were, apparently, thrown away. Winter sat next to him in silence, his sword in her lap.

He simply shrugged and leaned against the car door, staring out the window. "Where're going?"

Winter answered, "To get you clothes."

Jaune's eyes narrowed, "I _had_ clothes."

She corrected herself, " _Decent_ clothes."

Jaune's eyes did not shift from the window, "Ah…" His feet shifted, he was just about to kick off his shoes.

" _Don't_ take off your shoes." Jaune stopped and sighed.

The limo slowed and the driver spoke, looking in to the rearview mirror, "Ma'am, we're here."

Winter politely smiled, "Thank you."

Jaune and Winter exited the limo. Winter led Jaune to their destination and into the store. As they entered, someone, who Jaune assumed was the owner/manager, walked up to Winter.

He had tanned skin and a plain build. His hair was black and slicked-back, and his eyes were brown. And he wore a simple suit. He smiled excitedly, "Ah! Ms. Schnee and…" His eyes shifted to Jaune.

Jaune tucked his hands into his pockets, "Jaune."

The man slowly nodded, his smile wavering, "Mr.… Jaune." His attention shifted to Winter, "What do you require today?"

Winter spoke, "A new outfit, to make him presentable as a huntsman to my father." She raised the sheathed blade in her hand, "And a polish and replacement guard for the sword."

He nodded, "Of course." He gestured to Jaune, "Mr. Jaune, please follow me." As the two walked deeper into the store, leaving Winter in the front, the man looked at Jaune's hair. "How do you feel about a haircut?"

Without a single second of hesitation, "No."

The man chuckled slightly, "Ah… Attached, I see." He rubbed his chin, "I can work with this."

XXX

Winter had found a seat waiting, in front of the fitting room, for Jaune. After a good amount of time, the man brought out Jaune.

His hair was now in a neat braid that ended at her waist. And he now wore a loose, dark-yellow, pinstriped dress shirt with a black scarf tied around his neck and tucked into a closed, black, two-buttoned blazer; yellow latex gloves; black slacks, and dress shoes with metal soles colored black and gold. Over his suit, he had a long, white, black-buttoned coat that was lined with gold and separated into three coattails. The coat had several dragon-like designs running down its spine and coat sleeves. The cuffs of the coat also had five, gold buttoned straps with gold lining.

The man brought out a top-hat which had a pair of golden goggles at its base. He dusted off the top and gave it to Jaune, who placed it on his head.

Winter rubbed her chin, "Very…" She nodded slowly, "Dust-Punk."

Jaune tilted his head, "Isn't Dust-Punk just our _regular_ lives?"

"It's how the novels are _written and stylized_. That's what makes it Dust-Punk."

Jaune slowly nodded, "Ah…"

The man laughed, "You don't seem the type to know much about novels." The man continued to laugh, followed by Jaune.

Jaune stopped laughing as he bopped the top of the man's head with his knuckles, "You _really_ thought I was gonna let _that_ slip by, huh?"

The man stuttered, picking up a sword, "A-And here is your blade" Jaune's sword had its guard replaced alongside a new leather sheath.

Jaune whipped it out, twirling it.

The man smiled, it slightly wavered, "It is truly rare to work with a cursed blade."

Winter nodded to the man, "Well, thank you, Mr. Boyardee." She handed him some lien cards.

Boyardee curtsied, "Anytime, Madam."

Winter waved to Jaune, " _Come,_ Jaune."

Jaune rolled his eyes, sheathing his sword, "Woof…" He then proceeded to follow her out.

Boyardee watched the two disappear, "Ms. Schnee has chosen a _strange_ suitor to present to her father." He shook his head as he walked into the store, "She _is_ a loyal customer, so I _will_ wish her the best of luck."

XXX

Winter led Jaune into the Schnee Manor. Jaune's top-hat hung from his neck by a simple string and his sheathed sword was hitched to her belt. His hands were tucked into his pockets and his eyes drifted about the halls.

Winter looked over her shoulder at him before sighing and looking forward, "What?"

Jaune remained silent.

She sighed, "There's obviously _something_ on your mind."

Jaune's footsteps behind her stopped and she turned to see him staring at a family portrait. It was of her five family members: her stern mother, her father with a neutral look, she and her sister with frowns, and her brother in the center with a warm smile.

Winter stared at the portrait.

"Sorry…"

Winter looked at Jaune, who's body still faced the portrait, "What?"

Jaune faced Winter, scratching the back of his head, "Just seemed like the right thing to say…"

Winter faced forward and continued to her father's study. "Thank you…"

Jaune followed her in silence.

The two of them stopped right outside a wooden door. Two voices were talking to each other within. Winter knocked on the door and the two voices went quiet.

"Come in." Winter and Jaune walked in. James and her father were within. Her father had pale skin and an average build. He had white slicked-back hair, a similarly-colored mustache, and blue-colored eyes. He wore a pale-blue dress shirt with a white tie, a white, double-breasted jacket, white slacks, and black shoes.

Her father looked at Jaune, looking him up and down. "So, this is ' _Jaune_ '."

James stood, "Yes."

Her father sighed, "I trust you, James." He turned, "KLEIN!" A man rushed to the doorway, stopping next to Winter.

"Y-yes, sir?" Klein had tanned skin and an overweight build. He had brown hair, a balding head and a thick mustache. His eyes were similarly colored. He wore a white dress shirt with a blue tie, a navy, designed vest, navy slacks, and black shoes.

He waved his hands, "Take _Jaune_ to the guest bedroom." The father's eyes drifted to Winter, "Go with them." His eyes shifting to Jaune, his eyes narrowing, "Make sure he doesn't _steal_ anything." Jaune, Klein, and Winter left, leaving her father and James alone.

 **XXX**

The shattered moon hung in the air. In a building, with a view of the Schnee Manor, there were a dozen Faunus soldiers in uniform and wearing Grimm masks.

One soldier stepped away from the window, looking at his commander proudly, "It's _tonight_ , sir."

The commander patted the man's shoulders, "Tonight." The commander laughed, "We will _take_ the manor and the _world_ will _watch_ _their_ deaths."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! Now, to address it, when Jaune knows something its basically a motor memory. He doesn't know where or why he knew, he just knows. Oh! And the White Fang... Well, its time for the true debut. Oh! And how does everyone feel about Jaune's new outfit? Criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: This'll Be a Massacre

Jaune sat on his new bed. He had removed the coat, blazer, scarf, gloves, and his top-hat. Winter crossed her arms in the doorway.

Jaune sat in a crisscross, rocking back and forth on his tailbone, "Is this what beds feel like?"

Winter raised a brow, "Don't remember sleeping on one?"

Jaune scratched his forehead, "Nope…"

Winter sighed, "Is there an issue?"

"It's like a cloud…" He laid down, "Feels like I'm gonna sink right to the floor…"

She rolled her eyes, "You talk like a soldier."

Jaune sat up, tilting his head, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She sighed, "Nothing." She turned off the lights, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. "Good night."

Jaune laid back down, sprawled about the sheets. He closed his eyes, and then he heard glass shatter.

XXX

Jacques, Whitley, and Winter Schnee were unconscious and laid in chains in their own living room. The commander was a lizard-Faunus, a very built man, and he held a large, double-headed axe. His men, which amounted to about twenty, were setting up a broadcasting set.

The commander spoke, "Remember, we only have a brief window for this, so hurry up!" He stepped towards a window, "Once Bravo team takes the CCT Tower the entirety of Atlas's police force will come." He stepped back, taking the one of the many bookshelves lining the walls, and slamming it against the window—covering it. "Blockade the windows and doors!" Three soldiers saluted him before committing to the order. They shifted over to the discarded couch and began to move it.

Winter stirred before groggily raising her head, "W-What…"

The commander waltz over to her, a smirk on his face, "Howdy."

Winter flicked her hand, attempting to summon a glyph. Her expression shifted to a shocked one as nothing happened.

The commander mocked her, "Sorry, no semblance to save you." He chuckled, "Those chains are the same ones Atlas would put on their high-value targets." He shook his head, his mocking tone strengthening as he laughed, "Your semblance can't save you. _No one_ will."

His brow twitched before he straightened. His body shook before he shook his head, focusing his mind. He turned and took in his surroundings.

He pointed to one soldier, "You!"

The soldier looked at him, "Y-Yes, sir?"

He looked around, "Where's the Schnee's sword?"

The soldier looked around, "Uh…" He turned on his heel, "It… was… right here…"

The commander shushed him, walking towards the center of the room, "We came here with twenty men."

The soldier was obviously confused, "Y-Yes we _did_. S-Sir?"

The commander looked towards the ceiling support beams, "Well done, you've cut us down to fifteen."

Jaune dropped from the ceiling, his sword and Winter's saber aimed downward. The commander leapt backwards, dodging the attack.

Winter's eyes widened, "Jaune?!"

Jaune spun, swinging both blades in a horizontal slash. This attack met the commander's axe. Both of their strengths met, causing a stalemate between the two.

The soldiers stopped before the commander yelled at them, "DON'T STOP!" The men flinched. "Our window is _brief_!" His eyes focused on Jaune, "This _will not_ stop us!" The soldiers nodded and continued their work, rushing so they could assist their commander.

Jaune's face remained neutral, "Doc wasn't joking about Faunus's advanced senses…"

The commander raised a brow, "Who the hell is ' _Doc_ '?"

Jaune remained silent before he slowly raised a brow, "Who said 'Doc'?"

The commander's brow twitched, " _You did_!"

Jaune had a neutral tone, a confused look in his eyes, "What're you talking about?"

The commander's eyes narrowed, "What, the Schnees hire some _dumbass_ to protect them?!"

A smirk began to creep onto Jaune's face, "Dumbass or not." Jaune put more force on commander's axe, pushing it to the side. "I'm out of your league, _you overgrown gecko_!"

The commander and Jaune dashed at each other. Their weapons clashed before pushing each other apart. The commander brought his axe downward, and Jaune stopped the blade by crossing his swords above his head. Both fighters' arms shook as their strength met at a stalemate once again.

Jaune grunted, "You know…" The ground underneath his feet began to crack, "I don't know why…" His eyes narrowed as he pushed against the axe, "BUT YOUR ENTIRE PRESENCE JUST PISSES ME OFF!"

Jaune grunted as he pushed the axe to the side, the axe slamming into the ground. He stepped onto the axe, walking up the handle of the axe, and delivering a hard, upward kick to the commander's chin. Jaune gripped both of his swords, his eyes and arms began to glow with a bright-white light. He spun in the air as a white blur before landing behind the commander.

The commander remained still before his wounds quickly opened, spewing blood. He let out a grunt of pain, "H-How?" He then fell, his body crumpling to the floor.

The soldiers turned, dropping everything, and readying themselves, "COMMANDER!"

Jaune twirled both blades, his eyes drifting towards the soldiers, "This'll be a massacre." The ground cracked underneath his feet as he lunged forward.

XXX

Klein tied a rope around the wounded White Fang soldiers. Jaune helped Whitley onto the couch, next to his older sister. Jaune handed Winter a First-Aid kit.

She gladly took it, "Thank you."

Jaune simply nodded as he walked over to Jacques.

Jacques rubbed his head, he was standing and looking out a window, "O-Ow…"

Jaune crossed his arms, "The police will be here soon."

Jacques nodded, "I-I see." He looked over his shoulder, "Jaune, was it?"

Jaune nodded, "Yep."

Jacques nodded to him, "Thank you." He smiled thankfully, "They didn't know you were here, and you could've ran, but you saved us anyway." His smile faded as he returned to the window, "Just know, you are welcome here."

Jaune nodded, "Thanks Schnee."

"Please, call me Jacques."

Jaune nodded again, "Okay, Jacques." Jaune turned and walked back over to the couch.

"Why did you call it a massacre if you didn't aim to kill them?" asked Whitley.

"Oh! That line… I just say… it…" He let out a painful grunt as he began to clutch his head. A roll of gauze suddenly slammed against his forehead. "O-OW!" He looked at Winter's extended arm, "Why?!"

Winter blinked, "Um…" She let out a simple chuckle, "S-Sit down and let me check if you have any wounds."

Jaune's brows furrowed as he rubbed his forehead, "Violent one, aren't you?"

Winter glared at him, "Just sit down!"

Jaune sat next to her, "Fine."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! Did cut out the fight against the soldiers because, when I wrote it, it was very repetitive and boring. So moving on from that, I wonder you guys think about what happened to Jaune. Would love to hear your theories on what I've done. I understand I haven't dropped** ** _many_** **hints, but I would still like to hear what you've got to say. Now to address pairings, nothing is set in stone at the moment, but I am thinking about it. So criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Any Gauze

Jaune scratched the back of his head, "So… the place we're going to…" He currently wore his previously bought outfit, apart from his top-hat.

He sat in a limo with Winter and they were currently heading to a place called Atlas Academy. Apparently, it was the place Jaune crashed into.

Winter gave Jaune a side glance, "Yes?"

He leaned back in his seat, "Atlas Academy… in _Atlas_ …"

She raised a brow, "Where are you going with this?"

He leaned against the door, placing his chin into his palm as he propped it up, "Your name is Winter… like the _season_ …"

She sighed, "Is there even a point to this?"

Jaune slowly nodded, "Naming… isn't a strong suit here, is it?" His face turned to the window as his eyes began to wander, "Like, I bet there's a weapon shop named 'Weapon Sh-" He stopped. He then pressed his finger against the glass, dragging across as he pointed at the passing weapon shop named "Weapon Shop". "THERE IT IS!"

Winter opened her mouth to say something before shutting it. She rubbed her chin, "Wait… Now that I think about it… I _was_ born in the winter…"

XXX

Winter and Jaune entered the lobby of the academy. It was completely void of people and sound.

Winter nodded, "Most students aren't up yet. Some are probably studying or training, but that would be all."

Jaune scratched the back of his head before tucking his hands into his pockets, "Why am I here again?"

She turned and walked towards her office, Jaune following her, "General Ironwood registered you as a 'Student Teacher', so you'll be with me for the rest of the day."

Jaune tilted his head, "Good?"

She looked over her shoulder, "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged, "I don't know…" He glared at the back of her head, "Any _gauze_ in your office?"

A blush grew onto her cheeks, "I-I apologized!"

He looked off to the side, "Doesn't rid the pain nor change the action."

Winter simply huffed, refocusing on where she was going.

As the two of them reached her office, Winter spoke, "Listen, you will be with me throughout the school days. You represent me and General Ironwood." She stopped and turned, making eye contact with Jaune, " _Do not_ cause trouble with the professors _nor_ the students."

Jaune looked at her, "What exactly do you take me for?" Jaune rolled his eyes, "Sure, I've _killed_ before and I understand I can be _furious_ at something. Even though I _won't_ even remember why…" He sighed after realizing what he just said, "Never mind…" With that, the two of them stepped into the office.

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy! I understand this is an extremely short chapter, but it is simply to update the story while I spend most of the time brainstorming. Now first, the length of this story will not be too long. The ending is very simple, but I still need to build up to it. The next chapters will mostly be dialogue based and less on action, building Jaune's relationships before the finale. Now, this story probably won't amount to twenty chapters or anything that length. Instead it will probably be ten or so chapters. I could write more after the ending if requested. (I will admit I might not be able to fit in any pairings.) To explain, I do have many ideas for more stories, and I will be uploading one soon. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading! (Sorry for such a heavy update.)**


	6. Chapter 6: Voices

_"_ _You'll save us, right?" "Honey, it's okay!" "No one blames you." "You'll always be the best brother in the world." "Please do something!" "Run!" "Everything will be fine!" "Do what they tell you! Don't fight them!" "Don't be afraid, we are all with you."_

 _"_ _We are all proud of you and we love you."_

* * *

Jaune shot up from his sat position. He was in Winter's office taking a nap as she did paperwork. She didn't seem to notice him.

He rubbed his face, " _I should feel something, right_?" He sighed, sitting up, " _Those voices… those words_ …" He rubbed the bridge of his nose, " _They're supposed to mean something_ …" He shook his head, " _Nothing… Everything is just numb_ …" He put his head in his hands, " _Shouldn't I feel something? Anything_?" He sighed, " _Nine voices… They sound… familiar_?" He rubbed his eyes, " _Who_ …"

"Jaune?" Winter had noticed his sighs and she turned to speak to him.

He raised his head, his eyes shifted towards her, "Yeah?"

Her brows furrowed, "Is something wrong?"

He rubbed his forehead, shaking his head, "No… Just thinking."

She looked at her watch, "Well, it's about time I go supervise Combat Class."

He rolled his eyes, "Great." He stood, hitching his sheathed blade to his belt, "I can't wait to watch teenagers beat each other up for pure humiliation of each other or for the entertainment of their peers."

She raised a brow, "So, you don't want to go?"

Jaune walked past her, towards the door, "Don't put words in my mouth." She stood, walking behind him. "Their entertainment also doubles as mine." He opened the door, allowing her to go through first. "Now come on, we're gonna miss the bloodbath."

She paused in the doorway, "I worry that you're sociopathic."

He sighed, "You're not the only one." The pair left the office and made their way towards the Combat room.

XXX

Jaune and Winter stepped into the Combat room. They stood amongst the rafters near the teachers' central console. The battleground itself was below them. It had a large octagonal arena in the center.

Jaune put his hands on his hips, "That is one _big_ polygon."

Winter rolled her eyes, "It's a Combat Environmental Adapter. It's the same technology used in the Amity Colosseum."

Jaune made a face, "The _what_?"

Winter sighed, "Never mind."

A man, probably the professor in charge, walked up to them and he spoke with a thick Scottish accent, "Ah! Specialist Schnee and…" He had slightly tanned skin and a fit build. He had short, auburn-colored hair, a Balbo beard, and blue-colored eyes. He wore a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with a raised collar; a navy leather jacket with white trimming and markings of military symbols; black gloves; white cargo pants, and black combat boots. He cocked a brow, "Guest?"

Winter introduced them, "His name is Jaune and he is Professor Fergus Navajo."

Fergus nodded to Jaune, "Greetings, Jaune-y Cowboy."

Jaune raised a brow, "Cowboy?"

Fergus kept on smiling, pointing to his neck, "The ascot."

Jaune nodded, "Oh..." The nod was then followed by a confused look from Jaune.

Fergus nodded to Winter, "He special in some way?" He smirked, "He earned _your_ company, after all."

Winter tucked her arms behind her back, "The General worries about his mental state _and_ he's a fighter."

Fergus raised a brow, "Oh, really?" He smiled, "What's underneath your belt, lad?"

Jaune shrugged, "White Fang and Grimm alike."

Fergus smiled proudly, "Ha! Crazy _and_ dedicated." He patted Jaune's shoulder, hitting him so hard that he nearly fell over. "Welcome to Atlas."

Jaune raised a brow, "Dedicated?"

Fergus nodded, "White Fang are practically public enemy number one round here." He shook his head, "Always causing mayhem: wrecking shops, blowing up buildings, and robbing shipments. Right cocky _shites_ they've been."

Jaune tucked his hands into his pockets, "Sounds like a pain."

"Aye. Wish I could reign them in _myself_. But my leg won't let me." Winter opened her mouth, but Fergus continued. "And I won't get some robotic shite plugged into me." He pounded his chest, "One-hundred percent _pure_ Organic."

The bell rang and the trio's conversation ended. Soon, students filed into the class and Fergus turned to address them. "Alright, you lot. Today is volunteer day. So, who's first?"

Jaune whistled, raising a hand.

Fergus looked at him, his gaze shifted to Winter. She nodded and Fergus clapped his hands together, "Alright! Guest of Honor wants a fight!" He looked at his students, "Who will give it to him?" There was silence. "Anyone?"

One student raised her hand. She had fair skin and an athletic build. She had short, curly black hair with streaks of yellow dyed in, and her eyes were colored grey. She wore a loose, dark-yellow, sleeveless dress shirt with a raised collar; an open, black, sleeveless hoodie; black, modified gloves ending at her mid-forearm; a white belt, and black cargo pants tucked into black combat boots accented with gold. Her lack of sleeves revealed her tattoos on her biceps. And hanging from her neck, she had a cyberpunk respirator and it glowed yellow.

Fergus nodded, "Mika Navajo! Right on ya lass." He jerked his thumb in one direction, "Hit the lockers." He shrugged, waving his hand at Jaune, "You can just hop into the ring."

Jaune nodded before leaping into the arena. He waited for Mika to make her way from the locker room to the other side of the arena. Her respirator was up and she held her weapon. It was an Auto-Crossbow with blade attachments.

Fergus clapped his hands together, "Gie it laldy!"

Jaune cocked a brow, "What?"

Fergus shook his fist in the air, "Do it with gusto!"

Jaune nodded, "Ah…"

Fergus continued, "3…" He flipped a switch on the teacher's console. The CEA hummed to life. "2…" The environment around the combatants shifted to a forest. "1…"

"Fight!"

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy!** ** _Dear god I haven't updated this story for so long I'm so sorry_** **. Honestly, I've had some difficulty in figuring out what to do with this story. When I write out a story, I figure out characters, their arcs, and the ending. I've had some problems settling on one for this story. I got one, in which I could end this story in the next chapter. So, I'm still trying to settle on an ending in which I'm proud of and think is satisfying. And, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jaune the Mystery

"Fight!"

Jaune reached back with a single hand, ripping a tree from its place, and he threw it at Mika. She quickly rolled out of the way. She landed on her feet once again, but by the time she recomposed herself he was already upon her.

She quickly raised her crossbow and it met Jaune's black blade. His strength met hers, she didn't last. His strength began to overpower her, she fell to one knee. She tilted her crossbow and made Jaune's blade slide off to the side. She aimed her crossbow at his side and fired. The arrow stuck to his side before it exploded. This sent him flying through trees, rendering each one into splinters.

Mika stood, mumbling to herself, "His aura… it's almost as if…"

Suddenly from the ruin bits of the forest came a tree. She fired her crossbow immediately and the tree exploded. She could see something flying along with the burnt tree. And then, she felt it. Something behind her… It was monstrous and filled with negativity. She was filled with fear and finally realized this wasn't just a typical fight between two people. It felt as if she was fighting a Grimm.

She turned, screwing her eyes shut, "I YIELD!"

"Disappointing…"

She opened her eyes. Jaune's blade stopped short, just barely touching her respirator. He straightened and twirled his blade before sheathing it. He turned, giving her a side-glance, before walking away.

Mika straightened and then her respirator suddenly split in half. Her knees wobbled before she fell, "He's… way out of my league…"

 **XXX**

Jaune and Winter remained in the combat room until the class ended and the students were dismissed. The pair made their way from the Combat Class and towards Winter's office. Little did they know, they had a shadow.

Mika stopped at the corner and watched Jaune and Winter walk down the hall. Suddenly, Neon hug-tackled her teammate, "Mika!"

Neon had her hair pulled into four ponytails, two were extremely large and the other two were small. She wore a light-blue tank top that exposed her dark-purple bra; a white, cat-bell collar around her neck; a white belt with a smiley-face buckle; a pair of bracers and pads on her forearms and elbows; dark-purple short-shorts underneath a pink combat mini-skirt; a pair greaves and pads on her calves and knees, and pink roller-blades.

Jaune and Winter stopped, turning to the students. They shared a look before shrugging and continuing down the hall.

Mika pushed her teammate off of her, "Neon! What are you _doing_?!"

Neon got on her feet, smiling, "I could be asking _you_ the same." She put her hands on her hips, "Who ya watching?"

Mika covered her mouth, "N-No! _Shush_!"

Neon pulled her teammate's hand from her mouth, she recognized Jaune. "Is that _Jaune_?" She waved at him, "Jaune! Hey! It's me!"

Jaune turned before sharing a look with Winter. They talked before Winter tucked her arms behind her back and he made his way over to them.

Mika attempted to cover her face with her respirator but she remembered that she didn't have it anymore. She then opted for her collar instead.

Jaune nodded to her, "Neon. Hey."

Neon smiled, "Look at you! Not my style to be honest, but you make it work." Soon Neon went on a tangent. She went on and on about outfits, shopping, and somehow involved partying.

Mika was surprised by Jaune, he didn't try to escape the conversation. But then, she realized that Jaune had zoned out, ignoring the conversation completely.

Winter walked up to the trio, "Excuse me, Ms. Katt. I have to take Jaune away now."

Neon clapped her hands together, "Oh! Of course, Professor." She waved, "Bye, Jaune."

Jaune's eyes finally refocused, "Huh? Oh, yeah… sure." Winter took Jaune away, leaving Mika and Neon alone.

Mika mumbled, "Jaune is the master of listlessness…"

Neon smiled at her partner, "What're you mumbling about Mika?"

Mika shook her head, "Nothing." She pushed off the wall, "We should get back to the dorm." She walked towards the dorms with a roller-blading Neon in tow.

XXX

Three out of team of FNKI now sat in their dorm room. Their room's walls were metal grey along with the carpet, but luckily, team FNKI could add whatever they wanted to their room. Such as: their mini-fridge, karaoke machine, canvas set, and even a workbench.

Flynt walked over to the mini-fridge, taking out a can and tossing it to Mika, "So, you fought Jaune, huh?"

Neon was laid out on her bed, her legs kicking in the air, "What was he like?"

Mika opened the can, "Fast, overpowering, and even…" Her arms shook, " _Terrifying_." She shook her head, "But, he doesn't seem like a bad guy overall."

Flynt took out a can for himself, "And he was hanging out with the Specialist?"

Mika nodded, "Yeah."

Neon tilted her head, "What are they? Old friends?"

Mika shrugged, "Who knows?"

Flynt sat on his bed, "Well, Ivy is our go-to gal when it comes to mysteries."

Neon raised a brow, "Where is she, by the way?"

Flynt shrugged, "Sparring room, as per usual."

 **XXX**

Jaune stared at himself in the bathroom mirror of Winter's office. " _Voices, memories, scars_ …" He closed his eyes, slowly lowering his head and shaking it. " _Pain… Shared… Others suffered with me_ …" He opened his eyes, looking back into the mirror.

His eyes widened as he saw a strange machine plunge a needle into the side of his neck.

Jaune spun and saw nothing. He was panting, his heartbeat was erratic. He turned back to the mirror, rubbing the side of his neck.

He glared at himself, a voice echoing in his mind, "' _There's a profit to be made and women who make it'_ …" He rubbed his face, " _She… Who is she_?" His ears rung and his vision blurred. He reached to his nose, his nose was bleeding. " _Let me… remember_ …"

He screwed his eyes shut and visions flashed in his mind. Jaune put each one to words, so he wouldn't forget, "Red cloak… Blinded… Darkness… Attack… Fire… Alone… Fang… Together… Woman… Profit… Pain… Machines… Sight… Destroy… Run… Alone again…" He slowly lifted his head, looking back into the mirror.

He glared at himself, his hand slowly inched towards his neck. His nails dug into the side of his neck.

"Jaune?"

Jaune snapped out of his daze, looking in to the office once again, "Yeah?"

Winter asked from her desk, "Is something wrong?"

He mumbled to himself, " _Of course there is_ …"

"What?" asked Winter.

He looked at himself in the mirror, shaking his head. "Nothing… Nothing is wrong."

 **XXX**

 **AN: Howdy!** **Jaune's strength is greater than the students of the academies but not greater than the Professors.** **Jaune's memories are fragmented and out of order. So, out of what you know of his past, what theories do you have of Jaune's past. Can you make sense of it? Leave your theories in a review. And so, criticize away and leave any words of wisdom in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Sorry

p style="text-align: center;"strongAN: A possibly indefinite hiatus. Life is more stressful than it should be. From emotional stress to school to family, my personal life is interfering with this one. And I don't know whether or not I'll ever be able to write nowadays. And you guys don't deserve this never ending wait for the next chapter. That is why, while I'm leaving this account for an unspecified amount of time, I'm putting all of my uncompleted stories up for adoption. I will notify those who wish to see these adoptions. And I truly am sorry. Now, I may come back, but I don't know when. And again, I am very sorry about this. I'd hate to disappoint you guys by doing this, but I really do need to go./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThank you all for reading and giving your support./strong/p 


End file.
